


Black Suits & Skinny Ties

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergi was still wearing his suit, sans the jacket, and his shirt was ruffled, his tie loosened. His curls were artfully tousled and his blue eyes shining with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Suits & Skinny Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the fourth of March, when Sergi won an award for best young Catalan player and Carles Planas celebrated his birthday.

Marc took a sip from his beer, the bottle cold in his hand, and looked around the room. Carles’ living room was filled with teammates and friends of Carles Marc wasn’t familiar with. The atmosphere was cosy, loud laughter roaring from a group near the hallway and Marc glanced over to see Rafinha, surrounded by people, gesturing wildly with his hands, a big grin on his face. 

A flash of curls and a bright smile caught Marc’s attention and he focused on the newcomer Carles was leading inside. Something fluttered in his stomach when he recognised Sergi, surprise followed by a pleasant bubbly feeling that warmed his blood. 

Sergi was laughing at something Carles had said and Marc carefully let his eyes roam over his boyfriend. Sergi was still wearing his suit, sans the jacket, and his shirt was ruffled, his tie loosened. His curls were artfully tousled and his blue eyes shining with pleasure. 

Marc swallowed, throat dry, and lust made his stomach flip. He couldn’t help it, Sergi in a suit was hot and if they were home instead of here, Marc would have him pinned against the wall already. He felt a blush rising and he sipped from his beer, pressing the bottle against his cheek. 

Sergi glanced over at him and their gazes met, a small smile forming on Sergi’s lips and Marc could feel an involuntary smile tugging on his lips in response. Sergi said something to Carles, making him laugh and give Sergi a soft shove, before moving over to Marc. Marc’s smile widened and he scooted aside to make room for Sergi on the couch. 

“Hey,” Sergi mumbled, knocking their shoulders together gently, showing Marc a bright smile. 

“Hey, I thought you couldn’t come?” Marc leaned close, Sergi’s scent a mix of cologne, sweat and something uniquely _Sergi_. 

“Ceremony went quicker than expected and my parents had to go home, so yeah,” Sergi shrugged, fingers playing with his tie and Marc wanted to kiss the slight pout from his lips. 

“We watched it, you know,” Marc gestured to the TV in the corner that was still on. Sergi followed his arm and his eyes lit up, a sparkling blue, and Marc felt himself fall ever more in love with him. 

“Awh,” Sergi cooed, turning back to face Marc.”You guys didn’t need to. Spamming my phone with texts was good enough.” 

Marc shrugged, a blush staining his cheeks and Sergi chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and Marc felt soft lips brushing over his cheek. 

“Guys, no PDA please,” an amused voice sounded next to them and Marc looked around Sergi to see Ivan standing in front of them. The blonde sat down next to them on the couch and Marc felt Sergi pull away, leaving some space between them but still an arm around his shoulders. 

Marc inched closer while Sergi and Ivan were talking, pressing his thigh against Sergi’s and Sergi squeezed his shoulder softly. Marc smiled and focused back on the conversation, for now content to have Sergi’s warm body next to his. 

 

The night got later, Marc on his third beer and Sergi on his second, and most of Carles’ other friends had left, leaving only teammates behind. Marc was sandwiched between Sergi and the armrest, the couch was a tight fir with four full grown young men on it. He had a hand on Sergi’s leg, fingers running absentmindedly over the soft fabric of Sergi’s slacks, inching higher with every sweep. 

“Get a room you two,” Bartra laughed and Sergi blushed, scooting away from Marc slightly. Marc huffed, withdrawing his hand and shot a glare at Bartra who just laughed harder. 

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest, knowing that he was pouting but he didn’t care. The guys had been teasing them all night with inappropriate remarks and jokes but Marc just couldn’t keep his hands off Sergi. The alcohol had caused a pleasant buzz in his mind and his boyfriend in a suit turned him on. 

“Shut up,” Sergi mumbled, finishing his beer with a long swallow and Marc gulped as he watched Sergi’s Adam’s apple bob up and down, his boyfriend’s lips glistering wetly from the beer. 

“Save that for when you two are home,” Carles nudged Marc in his side and Marc tore his eyes away to glare where he was perched on the armrest. Carles grinned innocently, holding his hands up. 

“You’re all bastards,” Marc muttered under his breath. Sergi knocked their shoulders together, letting Marc know that he had heard him, and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

“I’m getting another beer,” he announced to the group and crossed the room, disappearing into the kitchen. Marc gulped his beer down and stood up too to follow Sergi. 

“Oi! Not in my kitchen!” Carles shouted as Marc opened the door. Marc gave him the finger behind his back and closed the door behind him, cutting off jeering laughter. 

Sergi was standing by the fridge, rummaging around for another beer and Marc stepped forward, running his hands over Sergi’s back. Sergi let out a little squeak and turned around, slamming the fridge shut. 

“Oh,” Sergi mumbled, embarrassed and Marc grinned. He breathed a ‘hey’ as he leaned forward, Sergi trapped between him and the fridge, and kissed his boyfriend. The kiss was gentle at first but Marc pressed harder when Sergi placed his hands on his hips, nimble fingers finding their way underneath Marc’s shirt. 

Marc pulled away, licking his lips as he took in a slightly panting Sergi, cheeks flushed a dark red and his blue eyes dark. He pressed himself closer and ran a hand through Sergi’s curls, messing them up. Sergi dropped his head back at the touch, eyes closing and his lips slightly parted. 

Marc kissed him again, one hand still buried in Sergi’s curls, the other tugging on his shirt, suddenly desperate to touch skin. Sergi got a muffled chuckle out, the sound vibrating through Marc’s lips, and helped Marc with the shirt. 

Once freed, Marc pushed his hand underneath it, his fingers touching warm skin and he groaned softly. He ran his fingertips lightly over Sergi’s side, knowing how sensitive he was there, and Sergi pulled away from the kiss, his head connecting with the fridge with a dull thud and he moaned. 

Marc kissed his way down Sergi’s neck, sucking on his pulse point for a few seconds, before moving up again, capturing Sergi’s lips again. Liquid fire ran through his veins, lust burning in the pit of his stomach at every little noise that Sergi made. 

“Marc, Marc wait,” Sergi muttered, hands placed on Marc’s chest to push him away slightly. Marc took a stumbling step back, panting, as he gave Sergi a confused look. 

“Not here,” Sergi’s eyes flickered to the door and Marc sighed, understanding the problem. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking, before he grinned, surging forward to kiss Sergi again. He kissed him slowly, slick tongue sliding over slick tongue, and Sergi grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. 

“Come,” Marc whispered when he pulled away, his fingers curling around Sergi’s tie and he pulled gently. Sergi blinked at him, looking dazed but followed willingly. 

Marc led them to the other door in the kitchen into the hallway, glancing at the living room to make sure no-one saw them. He could hear the music and loud laugher and he grinned, pushing Sergi into the bathroom and closing the door behind them. He locked it, a satisfied grin on his face when he heard the lock slide into, and he turned around. 

Sergi was leaning against the counter, shirt tugged up to show a strip of skin, tie loose and his hair a mess of curls. He was smiling, lips kiss-swollen and shiny with saliva, thumbs hooked behind the band of his slacks, pushing them down to show jutting hipbones. His face was flushed, cheeks red and white hot lust made Marc’s blood sing. 

He slowly licked his lips as his eyes eagerly roved over Sergi and Sergi’s grin widened, showing the sharp incisors that Marc loved to feel scraping over his skin. 

“Come here,” Sergi mumbled, voice husky, reaching out with a hand and Marc stepped closer so Sergi could pull him in, wrapping arms around him so they were pressed together. He could feel something pressed against his thigh and was pretty sure that Sergi could feel his erection in return. 

Sergi moved his arms up, sliding them around Marc’s neck and Marc got his own arms around Sergi, fingers playing with the curls in his neck. 

“So,” he grinned, warm breath washing over Marc’s face. “What do we do now?” 

As answer Marc kissed him again, tugging on the curls he was playing with to angle Sergi’s head, deepening the kiss. Sergi moaned, rolling his hips forward and Marc sunk his teeth into Sergi’s lower lip, grinding back against Sergi. 

The kiss turned frantic, Marc ran his hands over Sergi before slipping them under his shirt again, teasing nipples. He pushed the shirt up high and leaned down, Sergi arching into him as he mouthed at a nipple. 

“Marc,” he moaned softly, drawing the ‘r’ out and Marc straightened up again, crashing their lips together with too much force, teeth clacking painfully together. 

“Sorry,” he whispered when Sergi winced and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, soft and fleeting, before moving down his neck again, lips latching on Sergi’s pulse point. He ran a hand down his boyfriend’s side, blunt fingers trailing over skin until he reached the edge of Sergi’s slacks. He slowly moved his hand towards his fly and when Sergi didn’t protest, popped the button open. 

He slipped his hand inside, cupping Sergi’s erection carefully and he heard Sergi moan long and loud. 

“Ssh,” he hissed, pulling away from Sergi and glancing at the door, trying to hear if anyone was coming. He could faintly hear the music playing and laughter, no sign that anyone had heard Sergi’s moan. 

“Can you be quiet?” he asked, running his hands over Sergi’s chest and stomach, muscles quivering under his touch. Sergi nodded and Marc smiled, kissing him wetly before dropping to his knees, glancing up to see Sergi with his mouth open, eyes wide with surprise, darkened by lust. 

Marc grinned and ran his hands over Sergi’s thighs, nudging them apart. He reached higher, pulling the zipper down and tugged the slacks down until they pooled around Sergi’s feet. He lightly ran fingertips over the clothed bulge and Sergi tangled a hand in his hair, pulling slightly. 

Marc look up again to find Sergi with his other hand pressed against his mouth. His eyes were closed, the flush on his face deepened to a dark red and he was biting down on his hand, sharp white teeth showing. 

Marc leaned forward, nuzzling the clothed cock to make Sergi groan, the sound muffled, before he hooked his fingers behind the band of the boxers. He slowly pulled them down, Sergi springing free, and the grip on his hair tightened. 

He glanced up to see Sergi with his eyes open and Marc licked his lips, winking suggestively. Blue eyes glazed over for a second and Marc smirked. He placed a hand on Sergi’s hip to pin him against the counter, curling the other around Sergi’s erection. He heard Sergi gasp, hips bucking in Marc’s hold and he tightened his grip before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Sergi. 

 

Marc unlocked the door, glancing around to check if no one was there while Sergi tried to fix his hair in vain. He was still flushed, pupils bigger than normal and Marc couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself. 

“The coast is clear,” he mumbled, slipping out the bathroom with Sergi right behind him. They crossed the hallway into the kitchen and Marc quickly grabbed two beers out of the fridge, uncapping them. 

“Hey,” Sergi said behind him and Marc turned around. “Your hair is a mess,” Sergi smiled, stepping closer to run his fingers through Marc’s hair, fixing it. Marc smiled, enjoying the gentle fingers running over his scalp, and tried to smoothen out Sergi’s shirt but it was too wrinkled. 

“The guys are going to know,” Marc mumbled, suddenly realising that he had gone down on Sergi in their friend’s apartment and he felt embarrassment creeping in. 

“Who cares?” Sergi smirked, placing a chaste kiss on Marc’s still swollen and sensitive lips. Marc smiled back and handed Sergi one of the beers, glancing at the door with some apprehension. He gulped some beer down and straightened his back. 

“All right, let’s face them,” he muttered, making Sergi laugh, and walked towards the door, throwing it open. He stepped into the living room, Sergi close behind him, and their teammates turned around, Ivan whistling on his fingers. 

“You two were in there for some time,” Bartra remarked, smirking and Marc could feel blood rushing to his head, making him blush a fierce red. He glanced next to him to see Sergi equally red and he reached out, catching his hand and tangling their fingers together, squeezing gently. 

“That we were. Time very well spent,” Marc winked and made his way over to the couch, pulling Sergi partly on his lap when he sat down. 

“You two better didn’t make a mess,” Carles grumbled and Marc caught Sergi’s mischievous grin in the corner of his eyes. 

“No need to worry about that,” he said brightly as he wiggled back until his back was pressed against Marc’s chest, Marc wrapping an arm around his waist automatically. “Marc swallows.” 

“Sergi!” Marc exclaimed as the group grew horrified, Joan making gagging noises as Sergi started laughing, his whole frame shaking against Marc. Marc sighed, shaking his head as he pinched his boyfriend’s side for that remark, wondering why he put up with him. 

Sergi craned his neck to look at him, still grinning, and Marc felt himself smile back, heart swelling in his chest with adoration and love. That was the reason why.


End file.
